Yes sir!
by EdLovesWritting
Summary: ONE SHOT DarkxRiku AU Dark likes Riku, will he propose to her? Maybe he needs some advice... From the school's director !


**Just a little one-shot, I decided to do. Hope you like it. **

**I do not own DNAngel (Sadly ;__;)**

**Yes sir! **

Ages:

Riku/Risa/Daisuke/Takeshi/Satoshi/Mio: 17

Dark/Krad: 18

A stretch. A yawn.

"Sheesh Dar it seems like tonight was a busy night!" Krad, a young man with spiky blond hair and golden eyes said, while observing his friend's attempts to stay awake. It was now 8 o'clock and they were both at school's entrance. His friend, Dark Mousy, with spiky purple plum hair and charming purple eyes was leaning against the wall glaring slightly at the morning sun.

"What were you doing anyway? I never thought that you would go to a party when today you have classes." Krad smirked and patted his friend's back. Dark shrugged it of annoyed.

"It's none of your business." Dark finally said. Krad just laughed.

"I bet you were editing 'The Photos'. Seriously you're like a stalker!"

Dark growled. "I'm not a stalker and just so you know I regret with my entire soul the fact that I told you about my work." And with that he crossed his arms defiantly.

"You know that I won't tell anyone about it! But… that doesn't mean I can't tease you!" Krad laughed and Dark unfolded his arms. "Why did I fell in love with the only girl that hates my guts?!" He asked in a lower voice.

"I think that that is not the point." Krad raised is finger in the air in a knowing manner. Dark just stared at him weirdly. "I think that the reason you fell in love with her was because of her stubbornness and the fact that she is something that you can not have." And with that he walked away leaving Dark there with his mind floating.

(Dark's POV)

Damn that stupid Krad! Why am I even best friends with him?! At that moment I couldn't think more about it because a group of girls surrounded me. I truly loved women and sometimes people called me womanizer because of that, but I can't help being handsome and I do want to be a one woman man. I just haven't found her yet.

"Hi Dark-san! How are you?" Mio Hio's voice snapped me of my daze.

"Hi Mio. I'm fine and you?" Mio was a bubbly foreign girl, always wearing flashy clothes, she was probably my biggest fan.

"Dark-san!" A cherry voice called. Maybe she wasn't my biggest fan, Risa Harada was. A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes made her way to the crowd. Mio choose to ignore her.

"I'm great Dark-san! Thanks for asking!" And she threw myself at my arms. Me, being the gentleman that I am gracefully caught her. This made Risa very angry, the look in her face was almost like her older twin sister Riku. But she couldn't be possibly half as cute as her.

"Get your hands of Dark-san Mio!" She yelled, her fists clenched.

"Well, I can't see him complaining!" Mio responded equally fierce.

But I wasn't listening to them anymore, my eyes were scanning the school's perimeter looking for her.

When my eyes caught her I couldn't be any more dazed. She was calmly walking to school, her short auburn hair swaying with the breeze. She was wearing a white shirt under a v-neck green sweater, she had some blue jeans, brown chucks, brown leather jacket and had a black hat with two brown feathers. Yes, she was the school's journalist and proud of it. Luckily I was the school's photographer so we often worked together.

(Riku's POV)

School. It was always a mess in the mornings, people run to greet each other, talked, screamed… I flinched when I heard some fan girls screaming. There, in the middle of them was that pervert. Dark Mousy was one of the people that could irritate me the most. Suddenly my eyes found his purple ones. He smirked and winked while I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. That until Takeshi made me stop. He was the paper's director so I couldn't flip him of like I did with the other male species that annoyed me (a.k.a Dark Mousy).

"Hey there Harada." He said.

"Saehara." I nodded.

"Did you finished the front page notice that I asked for?" He asked me.

"Do you really have to talk about work this early in the morning? Yeah, it's almost done, I'll bring it tomorrow." I exclaimed a little ticked off.

"Don't be like that Harada! You know I'm just doing my job. Besides," He took one of the strands of my hair that was off place and tucked it behind my ear. "We can't afford not having the main news can we?"

"No, we can't." A male voice said that I knew so well. Dark was in front of us, his eyes strangely more stony like than usual. Saehara stiffened a little.

"Dark, what can I do for you?" He asked.

One word: Awkward moment…

"You? Nothing I'm afraid. I only need to talk with Riku." He stated, so Saehara excused himself and left me alone.

"What do you want Dark?" I asked, the pervert just smirked.

"We need to discuss the pictures that you're going to use on the front page." Damn, I had totally forgot about it.

"Damn it, I don't have time, today I'm just so busy…" I massaged my temples.

His hand flew to my wrist and stopped me. He seemed concerned.

"What about after classes? We went to a café and discuss the matter of the photos?" He asked me smiling sweetly.

Oh, I was going to regret this.

"Fine, after classes then." I told him seriously.

"Great! It's a date!" And with a victorious smirk he left me there frozen.

"It is not a date!" I almost yelled but decided to shut up because his fan girls might kill me if they know about it.

I kept walking but my good humor was ruined, so I really didn't have time to hear Risas's complains about Mio or the fact that Dark was ignoring her. Unfortunately, that never stopped her.

"Riku!" She almost yelled when she approached me.

"Yes?" I asked calmly. Years of babysitting Risa made me really patient with her childless.

"What was Dark talking about when he was here?" She asked me with anger and jealousy spilling from her eyes.

I looked at her with a serious face and she flinched a little, she knew that I only made this face when I was really mad.

"Listen Risa, and listen good. I'm not some Mousy fan girl that you can compete and bicker with. You, more than anybody, know that I don't have that kind of interest in him. He was here, only and exclusively talking about work." I explained trying to finish the conversation. But Risa had other plans. There was only one thing that me and my sister shad and that was stubbornness.

"But he always comes to you and smiles a different smile that he shares with me! Besides, he is always touching you. He ruffles your hair, takes your hand and touches your face! Why doesn't he do the same with me?" I sighed. This day was awful.

"Risa, he only does that because he knows that I don't like it." I smiled at her. She was such a child sometimes. "And it's normal that were closer because we work together."

I looked at Risa and she had a strange and mischievous look on her face. Oh no… I don't like this…

"Fine Riku! You're probably right." She turned around to leave. "Sorry for disturbing you!"

She left. Okay, I think I'm going home! There are too many weird stuff happening today.

"Riku-chan, aren't you going in?" Daisuke, my best friend, asked me. We were boyfriend and girlfriend but we broke up when we entered high school and became good friends.

"Yes I'm going, please tell me that you don't have nothing to talk with me!" I almost pleaded. He looked at me with concern.

"Did my cousin annoyed you again?" Yes, Daisuke was Dark's cousin.

I shook my head. "No, you don't have to worry. It's just a busy day you know?" With that I put my arm over his shoulders and lazily we walked to school talking about the latest news and gossip and laughing like mad people.

------

The morning passed slowly and now was lunch time. I decided not to go to the cafeteria so I was eating at the paper's office while working on my notes. I wanted to be a writer and I already had half of my book written but I didn't think that I was that good.

In that precise moment I was going to pick up an apple to eat when Daisuke appeared in the room really red and panting heavily. I looked at him with my brow raised suggestively.

"So… What's the fuss this time?" I asked him.

He stayed there a little while trying to normalise his breathing.

"Food-fight." He managed to say between pants. "Mio and Risa started arguing because of Dark and now the all place is a mess!"

But I wasn't listening to him anymore because I was running to the cafeteria. And, when I arrived there the place was horrible.

"What the hell?! Some bomb fell in here?" I half yelled, half asked to Daisuke that had followed me.

Seriously, I was sick of this. Everyday the fights between girls would be worst and I was beginning to worry about my sister, she could get injured.

I scanned the war camp, Risa and Mio were shouting at each other while their friends were throwing food. They were all so freaking dirty… Suddenly a devious idea crossed my mind.

"Daisuke, where are Saehara and Dark?" I asked him.

"Ummm… Well, Saehara is right there at the front and Dark is on the corner." He explained. "Why do y-"

But I was already going.

Getting to Saehara's table was rather easy and there he was peeking and looking at the girls.

"You little coward, why aren't you separating them?" He was a little surprised to see me.

"Riku? What are you… You know, it's girls fight, so it's better not be in the middle." He played with his fingers nervously.

"Right…" I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, my idea is staying out of this but at the same time we're going to fix this!"

"WE?!" Saehara asked a little shocked.

"Yes, but don't worry, you don't have to do anything lazy ass. Weel, you only need to let me publish something in the paper. Deal?" He merely nodded because he knew how persistent I could be.

Now, was the worst part: find the pervert. Not to make him pay, but unfortunately he was the paper's photographer.

So, really slowly I crossed the war zone without getting noticed and made my way to his table. As soon as I looked inside there was Dark and Krad and some other boys I didn't knew.

"Riku! I can't believe you came here! Were you worried about me?" Dark asked with puppy eyes.

"Shut it. Do you have your camera?" I asked him.

Krad snickered. "That's a girl." I glared at him and he shut up.

Dark surprisingly glared at him too.

"Yes, I have it. Why?" He asked me.

"Come with me." I said grabbing his arm. He looked at me horrified. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Come on! I'm not going to put you on the middle of it." Well, he doesn't really need to know…

This time I took his hand and dragged him out of there.

"What are you planning to do?" A sly smirk was tugging his lips.

"Come with me." Taking once more his hand and dragging Daisuke with me we arrived the radio station that was above the cafeteria.

"Start taking photos." I commanded to Dark. He looked at me wide eyed.

"What?!"

"You heard me! If I put this in the school's paper they will be so embarrassed that they'll think twice before doing this again." I explained and Daisuke blinked.

"And what about Saehara?" Dark asked me.

"Already talked to him. Now just take the damn pictures!" I demanded and he complied.

I peeked from up his shoulder. "Make sure to take big pictures of Risa and Mio."

"Yes mam!" He joked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Daisuke asked me a little nervous. I turned at him staring straight to his crimson eyes.

"I know what you feel for my sister but she's crossing the line. I need to do something about this." I explained him

"I guess you're right…" He turned his head to the commotion.

"Riku! The director and a freaking army of teachers arrived!" Dark exclaimed like a little child seeing a football game for the first time.

"Keep shooting." I told him. "Do you realise this is your entire fault?" I asked him but he only shrugged his shoulders. This made me angry. "That's all you have to say? Don't you minimally care for these girls?"

Than, all of sudden he turned around and I must say he was death serious.

"Why in the world is my fault?! I can't change the fact that they like me. What do you expect me to do?! Would you prefer that I treated them coldly and crush their dreams?!" His crimson eyes were now burning with intensity. "I really can't understand you! You're always saying that I'm not perfect, but at the same time you want me to be!"

I must be fair, this take me off guard. And I couldn't help but fell a little guilty about my expectations of him. Nevertheless, I'm still Riku Harada, and I'm never wrong.

"Whatever. When we meet at the café bring the photos." And I left.

(Dark's POV)

I was so pissed off! Why couldn't she understand me?! Why was I always the bad guy? As soon as she walked away I punched the most nearby table. Daisuke looked at me worried.

"Dark?" I only glared at him and walked away.

Why must Riku be like this? I truly didn't understand her.

In a rush I made my way to the cafeteria where the director was now scolding the girls, and, for my utter horror he called me too.

This is so not happening! My mind and blood were boiling when I made my way to the local.

"Yes?" I asked the stupid and obnoxious fat guy.

"You need to come with me!" And I was 'dragged' to his office.

"Sit." He ordered me, and I complied.

"What's the matter sir?" I asked him annoyed.

"Well I can only say that the reason I brought you here is quite obvious!" He exploded. Seconds passed…

I raised a brow. "I don't see why you called me here." I stated at least.

"The reason you're here is because that you're the one that caused all this commotion! These girls are fighting because of you!" **Not again… **

"Well, and what do you want me to do about that?" I asked him.

"Pick one! If you pick one of them the problem will be solved in an instant!" He told me.

Pick one? **Uh… What?**

"I can't just pick one!" I said getting up from the chair I was in.

"Why not?" He asked me.

Okay…

I don't like them.

I'm not having this conversation with you.

"I like someone else." My hands flew to my mouth and what in the world is happening to me? I do NOT want to have this conversation with him!

"Really? Someone I know?" He asked me with a devious smirk. I shivered. It was almost like my mind said "That's it, I'm done!" and left me all alone.

I needed a hole, I needed somewhere to bury myself, I needed… to **die**.

"I prefer not to tell." I managed to say.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like I'm going to tell anyone. Well, just take care of that business than. Seriously you're a handsome man you should have a girlfriend long time ago." I froze.

Did he… Did he just called me handsome? I need to get out of here!

'_Run damn you! Run for your LIFE!' _My mind screamed.

"Thanks!" And I flee from there.

When I was outside someone talked to me.

"Dark, what's wrong with you? It seems like you saw a ghost!" Takeshi said amused.

"Shut up Takeshi! Just shut up!" I growled and walked away.

But, in some point the director was right. I need to take care of this business.

----

(Riku's POV)

5 p.m and I was waiting for that pervert on the café. Okay, maybe I was a little rough with him, it's not his fault for being so popular. He finally appeared a devious smirk gracing his features.

"Hello Riku!" He sat beside me and put an envelope on the table.

"Hello." The knot on my stomach tightening because of the guilt.

The waiter asked what we wanted and we both asked for cappuccino.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for earlier, I think I overreacted a little." I finally said.

Hearing my apology he grinned like some hyena seeing an injured buffalo.

"It's okay Riku. You're forgiven." He smiled. "Shall we see the pictures?" He asked and touched my hand so he could take the envelope. Some kind of electricity passed between us and I quickly removed my hand blushing. When I looked at him he seemed to be looking to the spot where my hand was a little dazed.

"Are you going to show me the photos or what?" I asked. He blinked and looked at me.

When I saw the photos we both start laughing because it was so hilarious.

"Oh God look at Risa!" I exclaimed.

Time passed quickly and now I was in front of two empty cups of cappuccino. In the mean time, I've found that Dark was a funny guy and he could make you feel comfortable.

I started writing the article when I felt a pair of eyes looking at me with intensity. Looking up I saw purple orbs boring into mine.

"What?!" I snapped at him.

"You move your lips when you write." He told me.

I blushed a little. "I know… It's a bad habit that I have."

"It kind of looks cute on you." He stated.

"You know it kind of looses charm when you're always saying the same things." I told him.

"How many time did you heard me saying these things to anyone?" He asked.

I looked down. "None." What did he want with this conversation?

He lifted my chin so I was looking at him. "Exactly." And with that he lowered his lips until they were touching mine. I was too shocked to move.

Quickly he pulled away grinning like a maniac. "See you tomorrow Riku!" Putting a bill on the table he walked away.

"That pervert…" I murmured smiling softly and with my hand subconsciously on my lips.

(Dark's POV)

Scratch the most horrible day of my life! This was the best of all! Good thing I followed the director's advice.

In my room I added one more picture to the mural that occupied half of my wall. There were pictures of the only person I loved. Riku. Giving a slight kiss on this one that showed her with her hand in her lips I put it right in the middle of it.

THE END

**Thanks for reading it! Please review ;D**


End file.
